Amarga y dulce espera
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: ¿Acaso no me amas?–interrogó fingiendo inocencia, vio como ella afirmaba con la cabeza y le susurró–entonces demuéstramelo/Las hormonas y los sentimientos pudieron más que la cabeza y ello trajo consecuencias como un embarazo precoz. ¿Será que Sasuke y Sakura podrán enfrentar esta "consecuencia" llamada "bebé"? .:.SasuSaku.:. Sean curiositos :P sé que les gustará :D xD


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance, misterio, angustia y obviamente MÍA, __**sé original **__y __**NO copies**__._

_**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Contenido:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **16+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **No se si han dado cuenta que últimamente los embarazos precoces y/o en la adolescencia la tasa de maternidad ha aumentado enormemente a nivel mundial.

Bueno mi historia trata sobre como Sakura se verá, envuelta en un problemita que se llama "bebé".

¿Qué harías si de la noche a la mañana te enteras que estas embarazada y peor aun teniendo 16 años?, sin trabajo tan solo con estudios.

¿Abortarías?, ¿lo darías en adopción?, ¿o simplemente lo tendrías?

Ah!, este capitulo la narra sakura ¿vale? Y la mayor parte estará en cursiva.

Recuerdos y/o pensamientos de los personajes: _"CURSIVA"_

* * *

"_**Amarga y dulce espera"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

**_Capitulo I: Abriendo los ojos_**

La noche era tan cálida, pues era verano, en el cielo nocturno se podía ver estrellitas parpadeando rápidamente, unos ojos verdes tan pero tan verdes como una pradera en primavera, intentaba contar aquellas estrellitas con el objetivo de sacar un nombre de su cabeza:

"_Sasuke Uchiha"_

Todo era tan difícil en ese momento, lo poseedora de aquellos orbes dio un largo suspiro y solo cerró los ojos intentado sacar ese nombre de su cabeza era muy doloroso recordar aquellas imágenes, viendo al susodicho con otra besuqueándose con ansias.

Y después era él quien le reclamaba por sus amistades, era él quien le celaba, como dice un dicho antiguo: Cada ladrón piensa en su condición, otro suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Cuanto deseaba nunca haberlo conocido, y si era posible quería tanto pero tanto retroceder el tiempo, y…¡bah!

¿Y para qué?, lamentarse no servía de nada ¿o si?, no retrocedería el tiempo, no dejaría de amarlo y de eso estaba más que segura y eso era lo que más le dolía, le provocaba coraje, odio así misma por ser vulnerable.

Sakura Haruno era una chica popular en su escuela, se había echo querer con todos los amigos que había logrado conseguir, con su carisma, su sonrisa y una personalidad alegre, bondadosa.

Pero como siempre la envidia existe, había otra: Karin, como la envidiaba y peor cuando Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a salir, a hacer cosas de novios, se había empeñado en separarlos y la muy astuta como lo había logrado, a uno metiéndole cucarachas en la cabeza y a la vez tratando de seducirlo, y el muy idiota cayó, había caído en sus redes.

Eran aproximadamente media noche, y no podía dormir, el estomago le revolvía una y otra vez provocándole nauseas, de seguro algo le habría caído mal, eso era de suponer o ¿no?

Nuevamente las nauseas la llevaron al servicio para poder botar todo ello, no le decía nada a su madre para no preocuparla peor a su padre, que la consideraba la nenita de la casa, tal vez podía confiar en su hermano mayor: Yahiko.

Y luego una idea disparatada llego a su cabeza, pero luego la echó porque eso era algo tan irracional, rió irónicamente por dicha idea, tomó algo de agua y buscó en el buró algunas pastillas que le habían dado para los mareos, ella y sus estúpidas dietas le habían llevado al borde de la anorexia pero eso no importa por que ese tema era agua pasada.

- ¡Maldición! –maldijo bajito, no las encontraba hasta que palpó algo el pequeño paquete azul, lo cogió y entonces recordó algo empezó a hacer un conteo con sus dedos – Dios mío – susurró consternada.

"_No puede ser",_ susurraba su mente una y otra vez, había olvidado por completo, su periodo había parado o es decir no habría llegado en la fecha indicada y para ser más exactos vio el calendario pegado en su pared, prendió su lámpara de noche porque estaba a oscuras.

Y horrorizada, con mucho miedo empezó a comprobar que hace dos semanas que tenía que llegarle su periodo, será que…

¡No!, no podría ser, tenía que ser una enfermedad o algo por el estilo, no podría ser lo que estaba pensando, o la tonta idea de estar embarazada, eso era un total error.

Con las manos temblorosas marcó el número a casa de Ino Yamanaka su mejor amiga y confidente de toda la vida – _contesta_ – suplicaba internamente – _por favor coge la bocina._

- ¿Hola?- respondió de la otra línea una somnolienta voz.

- ¿I-I-no, eres tú? – interrogó nerviosa.

- Ah, eres tu frentesota, ¿qué pasa? – cuestionó molesta por haberla despertado a tan altas horas de la noche.

- Es que y-y-yo creo que…-y rompió en llanto, su amiga al oírla llorar trató de calmarla y sabía que era algo muy malo para que Sakura la llamase a tan altas horas de la noche.

- ¿Qué pasa, que tienes?, ¡Sakura responde por favor! – rogó

- Creo que estoy em-em-ba-ra-za-da – musitó con dolor y desconsuelo.

- ¿QUE, pero lo comprobaste o te hiciste una prueba o no se… como lo sabes? – cuestionó.

- No fui al medico, pero hace semana y media que tenía que venir mi periodo y últimamente estaba rara, con nauseas o todo tipo de olor me parecía asqueroso – dijo hipando.

- Tal vez estés enferma o no se, aún no viste a un medico, entonces no es seguro – trató de ser positiva – mañana iremos a uno ¿vale?, hasta entonces no saques conclusiones ¿si?, y ahora duerme que mañana tenemos escuela.

- Vale –dijo – adiós y gracias.

Cortó la llamada y lentamente se tendió en su cama tratando de ser positiva, trató de limpiar sus lágrimas, no podría estar en cinta, todos sus planes se arruinarían, el padre…

¿Quién era el padre?, ¿no es algo obvio?:

- Sasuke-susurró consternada hace un mes que habían terminado y ella por estúpida, niña enamorada le había entregado algo tan valioso, algo tan puro y por "demostrar" su amor y fidelidad se había entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Esa noche, esa noche llena de pasión, tanto habría sido el amor y el deseo que sentían ambos, no recordaba si él habría usado protección y Sakura nunca en su vida había tomado esas pastillas anticonceptivas.

Cerró con mucha fuerza los ojos, intentando dormir, si tal fuera el caso de estar en cinta…

¿Qué le dirían sus padres?

¿Qué dirían en la escuela?

¿Sus amigos?, al verla con la panza crecida y por ultima ¿qué pensaría Sasuke?

A su pesar era lo que más le importaba, el Uchiha le había sacado tremendos cuernos con Karin, y como dije antes: "cada ladrón piensa en su condición"

De seguro lo negaría, diría que no es suyo, y eso era lo que más le dolía, sería una madre adolescente y soltera, mañana era otro martirio más ir a la escuela, ver al amor de su vida, a su príncipe azul, agarrado de la mano con otra, probando los besos de otra.

- Ugh – se retorció del dolor y nuevamente sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro y humedecían su almohada, cuanto dolor sentía, su corazón desquebrajándose lenta y dolorosamente, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos su dolor pero no podía.

Claro que en la escuela siempre levantaba una muralla, que aparentaba haberlo olvidado y verlos así de acaramelados fingía indiferencia, arrogancia y orgullo, para que él nunca más le haga daño nuevamente...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Cariño – tocó la puerta con suavidad – Sakura, hija a levantarse – escuchó la voz de su madre – ¿estás bien?

- Si, mamá no te preocupes – respondió inmediatamente al ver las intenciones de su madre, rápidamente ingresó al baño y prendió la ducha para poder borrar sus lagrimas y luego Rin, su madre, le preguntase del porque su llanto.

Después de quince minutos, Sakura bajó hacia el comedor donde toda su familia ya desayunaba – siento la tardanza – se sentó tratando de fingir normalidad en ella.

- Hace diez minutos que pasó el bus – le dijo su hermano mayor.

- Lo sé iré caminando, me hace bien – aseguró con un falsa sonrisa seguidamente bebió jugo de piña.

- Pero que dices, la escuela queda muy lejos y caminando llegarás tarde – habló Kakashi el patriarca de la familia.

- Yo te llevo – afirmó Yahiko.

- Vale, gracias hermanito – no había comido ni un bocado de pan o fruta porque le provocaba nauseas y esto le pareció muy raro a su madre, porque conocía a la perfección a su señorita hija.

- Hija, no has comido nada – advirtió – no estarás haciendo nuevamente dieta ¿verdad?

- Iie – negó con la cabeza – simplemente no tengo hambre pero al volver prometo almorzarme hasta dos platos o tres.

- Está bien- respondió dudosa la señora.

- ¿Nos vamos Sakura? – cuestionó el peli naranja

- Hai – cogió su mochila y fue tras su hermano que iría a sacar el coche del garaje.

Se sentó en el asiento trasero del auto y – te he notado rara estas últimas semanas, ¿te pasó algo?

- No, son ideas tuyas, yo estoy a la perfección – dijo evadiendo la mirada de su hermano.

Él la miraba curioso y a la vez sospechando, algo le pasaba ¿pero que?, es que acaso su hermanita no habría olvidado al idiota de Sasuke, el hermano menor de uno de sus mejores amigos: Itachi Uchiha.

- Es Sasuke ¿verdad?- cuestionó, pero no recibió respuesta – ese mocoso idiota, mira que dejarte ir tan guapa, inteligente y buena, ¿sabes?, Itachi piensa lo mismo, el te había cogido cariño hasta te consideraba como su cuñada.

- ¿Así? – fingió indiferencia – que más da, Sasuke está en otra hoja de mi pasado y lo que haga o diga me interesa un bledo, no se por que me hablas de él ahora, que las aguas están tranquilas.

- Es que Itachi me dijo algo… algo que…- se sintió interrumpido.

- No me lo digas, por favor ya no hables ni me menciones esos nombres, suficiente tengo con soportarlo en la escuela – aseguró con rencor hacia el pelinegro.

- Está bien, nunca más lo haré – prometió- bien ya llegamos te deseo buena suerte.

- Gracias la necesitaré – suspiró, pero antes de bajar recordó algo, si tendría que ir a un medico, tendría que ir a un desconocido por que si iba al consultorio medico de la familia, sus padres se enterarían inmediatamente y eso era lo ultimo que quería.

Por lo tanto necesitaba dinero – ¿nii san, puedes prestarme algo de dinero?

- ¿Dinero, para que lo necesitas? – cuestionó.

- Es que mis amigas y yo iremos de compras después de la escuela, ya sabes para el baile de graduación, además olvidé mi tarjeta de crédito- explicó.

- Está bien, pero en casa me lo devuelves – advirtió – no soy un banco.

- Si, gracias – y se dirigió hacia la entrada, Ino la esperaba allí.

- ¿Cómo estás? – interrogó la rubiecita.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? – refutó - ¿feliz, por la posibilidad de estar em…?

- Cállate, alguien nos puede oír – advirtió – en la salida iremos a un medico ya hice una cita a las tres, espero que solo estés enferma.

- Yo también espero lo mismo – murmuró e ingresaron juntas al salón de clases.

Al ingresar chocó con esos ojos tan negruzcos, profundos e intensos, que la pusieron tan nerviosa, antes no producían ese efecto en ella, pero ahora viendo la situación si, las piernas le tambalearon e Ino la sostuvo a tiempo, temerosa a un desmayo, la sentó.

Esa negra mirada no paraba de mirarla, cada día estaba más y más hermosa, lastima la había perdido por ese estúpido orgullo, el orgullo no le había ayudado en nada y ahora estaba tan enredado con la hueca de Karin.

Era tan tonta y estúpida, ¿que no se daba cuenta que tan solo era un juguete?, un objeto para poder descargar la impotencia de no poder tener más a Sakura, para llamar su atención, ponerla celosa en otras palabras "recuperarla", tal vez parezca un pensamiento obsesionado pero cuanto deseaba poseerla una vez más, solo una noche, pero era algo tan imposible.

Ella ya no era de él, su corazón (el de ella), se había escapado de sus manos, y lo único que recibía era miradas de odio y rencor, claro por parte de ella.

Y él no se quedaba atrás, ¡claro que no!, también le miraba con desprecio, odio.

Como es la vida empieza con amor y termina con odio y rencor - ¿te sientes bien?

- No, la cabeza me da vueltas – afirmó – dame agua y aguantaré hasta la salida creo…

Luego de un pesado día de clases, Sakura y su amiga salieron presurosas, nerviosas y ansiosas por ver al dichosa doctora y saber que era lo que tenía, una bacteria si es que estaba enferma o una nueva vida en el caso de estar embarazada, que provocaba esos malestares en la chica.

- ¿Tienes el dinero? – interrogó la chica de ojos azules, la peli rosa solo asintió.

- Llegamos – dijo el taxista, la peli rosa vio el edificio y tragó en seco no sabía lo que le guardaba la vida.

- Aquí tiene, gracias – pagó y bajaron.

Ino le cogió del brazo y la guió con suavidad – no te preocupes es un buen medico, no nos conoce, tranquila.

- Vale – aspiró hondo para darse fuerzas, muchas fuerzas por que las necesitaba, tenía que ser fuerte sea lo que sea tenía que afrontarlo sola.

Vio como las lucecitas del ascensor cambiaban del primero al octavo piso – piso 5, llegamos.

- Disculpe, tengo una cita con la Doctora Konan –afirmó.

- Así, usted debe ser la señorita Sakura Haruno – dijo la enfermera que era mas o menos joven – esperen aquí por favor, que yo le aviso.

Se sentaron a esperar y de otro consultorio salió una mujer con su pequeña hija que apenas podía caminar, le causó tanta ternura, ver tan preciosa criatura, de otro consultorio salió una pareja de jóvenes, el hombre iba por delante con cara de muy pocos amigos y la mujer por detrás muy triste a punto de llorar.

- No podemos tenerlo – le escuchó susurrar - ¿con que dinero vamos a mantenerlo?

La joven Haruno les vio con pena, más que todo a la pobre mujer, que tendría dos o tres años más que ella, empezó a taconear con la punta de su zapato impaciente por entrar.

¡Joder!, cada vez que veía las agujas del reloj de pared era más y más lento y eso la angustiaba demasiado – señoritas pasen por favor.

_- Por fin_ – ingresaron con algo de timidez – buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarlas? – entrelazó tranquilamente sus manos aún sentada frente a su escritorio -¿Quién de vosotras dos es Sakura?

- Yo – habló – verá es que yo…últimamente me he sentido mal he tenido unos horribles mareos, le tengo asco a la comida, y mi estomago esta casi inestable.

- Ya veo, ¿esos son tus únicos síntomas? – cuestionó anotándolo todo en un papel – creo que ya sé lo que es…pero no puedo estar segura del todo, sentaos por favor.

Dentro de uno de los armarios del consultorio sacó un proforma - ¿tus padres saben que estás aquí?

- La verdad no, salieron de viaje – mintió.

- Vale, luego les llamas, enfermera – llamó, la susodicha ingresó- hágale un análisis de sangre y orina, mañana por la mañana saldrán los resultados puedes venir a recogerlos por la tarde después de la escuela y un adulto tiene que acompañarte.

- Gracias –dijo la joven – hasta luego.

Ambas salieron nerviosas por los resultados – creí que sería rápido- refutó en un susurro – he de decírselo a Yahiko es en el único que puedo confiar – afirmó.

- ¿Estás loca?, sabes como es irá a por Sasuke y lo molerá a golpes – dijo temerosa.

- Da igual se lo merece por idiota – se cruzó de brazos pensando a que persona podría llevar.

- ¡Lo tengo!, mi nana – dijo Ino – yo se que nos guardaría muy bien el secreto, además siempre fue mi cómplice.

- Si, para tus travesuras esto es algo serio – se llevó la mano a la cabeza, nuevamente los horribles mareos que la molestaban.

- Dios, ¿por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí? – susurró a punto de llorar, al frente de consultorio se encontraba un llamativo parquecito con piletas bonitas, banquitos muy bien decorados.

Decidieron sentarse y pensar en un plan – ¿Sakura, lo has pensado?

- ¿Pensar en que? – interrogó.

-Ya sabes…la posibilidad de tener un hijo-

-¿Tenerlo?, no lo se…tengo que pensarlo muy bien, esto no es un juego, lo que más preocupa son mis padres-

-¿Y Sasuke, se lo dirás?, ¿verdad?-

- No, si existe la posibilidad de estar embarazada, lo criaré sola, no lo necesito, ni lo quiero cerca de mí-

- No te mientas a ti misma, puedo ver en tus ojos el reflejo de tu alma, sé que lo amas, que sufres cada vez que lo ves junto a Karin-

- ¡NO!, no lo quiero cerca de mi, quiero que se vaya lejos de mi vida, me hizo tanto daño, le entregué todo hasta mi…pureza y ahora mírame, parezco una cualquiera-

- Si tú no se lo dices, tus padres lo harán, sabes que tarde o temprano se enteraran sobre tu situación-

Luego se puso a pensar que la más rápida solución para que nadie pero nadie se enterase de su embarazo era el aborto, pero era algo muy arriesgado de acuerdo a su edad, corría el riesgo de morir o que se quedase estéril para toda la vida…

- No lo harán, por que borraré la evidencia y punto-

- No me digas que…estás pensando abortar, dime que no estas pensando en ello-

- Si -

Un fuerte viento movió sus cabellos llevándose algunas gotitas de sus lagrimas, lentamente la lluvia empezó a caer mojando su ropa, pegándose más a su cuerpo pero eso no lo importaba, pero había algo que de lo que no se daba cuenta que alguien las seguía y tal vez solo tal vez Sakura corría peligro.

- ¿Estás loca?, ¡es una vida más, tiene derecho a nacer! – dijo tratando de hacerle entender, reaccionar, que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que ya había cometido bastantes errores -¡reacciona!

- Para ti es fácil decirlo – refutó – tu no estas en mi lugar, así que no me vengas con reproches yo se lo que hago, es lo mejor…

Cogió un taxi dejando parada allí a su amiga totalmente tiesa, abortaría, ese era un pensamiento algo egoísta, pero en parte Sakura tenía razón.

¿Con que dinero criaría al niño?, su familia era acomodada pero le daba tanta vergüenza decirles que ella tenía algo en el vientre, una nueva vida.

Los resultados de los análisis estaban por demás, ella podía sentirlo, aunque fuera tan pero tan pequeñito, lo sentía…

Antes de tomar una decisión tenía que hacer algo, algo muy importante, Ino tenía mucha razón, Sasuke tenía derecho a saber que iba a ser padre, pero no tenía el valor de dirigirle la palabra.

Tenía miedo de ser ignorada, humillada con unas simples palabras, pero ahora tendría que correr el riesgo y hacerlo por ese bebé en camino – señor lléveme a la residencia Uchiha por favor.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza totalmente intempestiva, bajó del auto – ¿podría esperarme?

- No se preocupe – afirmó el amable señor.

Caminó por los jardines, el que la lluvia la mojase le importaba poco, más era lo que ordenaba sus ideas en su cabeza, ¿cómo iba a decírselo?

Aspiró hondamente para darse valor y tocó el timbre con sumo nerviosismo y la ama de llaves abrió la puerta y su rostro se sorprendió de ver a la jovencita que había sido tan querida por la familia…

- Señorita Sakura – dijo muy sorprendida la sirvienta – me da gusto verla, ¿vino a buscar al joven Sasuke?

Ella solo asintió…

* * *

¿Llegará Sakura decirle a Sasuke sobre el bebé? ¿ella tendrá el valor de decírselo? pues veanlo en el siguiente capitulo todo depende de los comentarios xD jajaja :P

Muchas gracias por leer jejeje, preguntas, sugerencias, mediante un review, no insultos porfaplis.

Y dejen un pequeño review no sean malos, sean misericordiosos es bueno xD

Matta ne ^.^


End file.
